AL-TV
AL-TV' '(sometimes named "Weird Al" TV) was a show on MTV starring "Weird Al" Yankovic. Episodes have been made from his album In 3-D to Straight Outta Lynwood before ripping it off air due to copyright reasons (like fake interviews that he features on the show). He mainly watches videos that he ''wants to watch! (For example his own music videos.) Episodes This is a list of episodes of AL-TV, the day they first aired, the length of the episode (with commercials), and links to the episodes. *Al TV #1: In 3-D (Part 1) | April 1, 1984 | Four hours *Al TV #2: In 3-D (Part 2) | September 3, 1984 | Four hours *Al TV #3: Dare to be Stupid | July 7, 1985 | Four hours *Al TV #4: Polka Party! | February 3, 1987 | Two hours *Al TV #5: Even Worse | April 20, 1988 | Two hours *Al TV #6: Off The Deep End | April 26, 1992 | Three hours (including 1-hour sneak peek) *Al TV #7: Bad Hair Day | May 23, 1996 | Two hours *Al TV #8: Running With Scissors (Al 2K) | December 4, 1999 | Two hours *Al TV #9: Poodle Hat | June 17, 2003 | One hour *Al TV #10: Straight Outta Lynwood | December 15, 2006 | One hour Al Music Episodes The following is a the list of his Al Music specials, with the day they first aired, the length of the episodes and links to the episodes. All specials have been uploaded on MuchMusic. *Al Music #1: Off the Deep End | August 14, 1993 | two hours *Al Music #2: Alapalooza | (Possibly) December 11, 1993 | two hours *Al Music #3: Bad Hair Day; May 15, 1996 | two hours thirty minutes Fake Interviews On every episode (with the exception of Al TV #7) he creates fake interviews by taking clips of a real interview with a celebrity and making it appear that Al is asking them questions. Here is the list of interviews: *'Al TV #1''' #Boy George *'Al TV #2' #Adam Ant *'Al TV #3' #Madonna (first interview) #Paul McCartney (first interview) *'Al TV #4' #John Cougar Mellencamp *'Al TV #5' #George Harrison (first interview) #Sting (first interview) *'Al TV #6' #Paula Abdul (first interview) #Def Leppard (first interview) #George Harrison (second interview) #Paul McCartney (second interview) #Vince Neil (first interview) #Ozzy Osbourne (first interview) #Tom Petty (first interview) *'Al Music #1' #Paula Abdul (second interview) #Def Leppard (second interview) #Paul McCartney (third interview) #Vince Neil (second interview) #Ozzy Osbourne (second interview) #Tom Petty (second interview) *'Al Music #2' #James Brown #George Harrison (third interview) #Madonna (second interview) #Prince #Bruce Springsteen #Sting (second interview) *'Al Music #3' #Mariah Carey #Mick Jagger #Billy Joel #Madonna (third interview) #Paul McCartney (fourth interview) #Robert Plant #Keith Richards *'Al TV #7' No interviews. *'Al TV #8' #Cher #Snoop Dogg #Michael Stipe #Steven Tyler *'Al TV #9' #Celine Dion #Eminem #Avril Lavigne #Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake *'Al TV #10' #Kevin Federline #Jessica Simpson See also *Face to Face Category:Shows